


You Are My Heaven

by OfficerKOFan (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficerKOFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't seem to get my other story into words so decided to write Kelley/Tobin because I really liked the accidental pairing. So here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't seem to get my other story into words so decided to write Kelley/Tobin because I really liked the accidental pairing. So here.

"Tobs, give it back!" Kelley yells. Tobin laughs, but continues running away with Kelley's stuffed squirrel. Kelley chases Tobin around the living room until finally, she tackles Tobin to the ground. Kelley moves to straddle the midfielders hips while wrenching the prized toy from Tobin's grasp. "Got it!" Kelley exclaims triumphantly. Tobin tugs the front of Kelley's shirt to bring her down into a soft kiss. "Got you." Tobin replies, a wide grin spreading across her face. Kelley chuckles and says, "Cheese ball." Kelley leans down and presses her lips to Tobin's once more. Tobin laughs into the kiss. When she pulls away, Tobin says, "You love it." Kelley just smiles and kisses Tobin again. Tobin wraps her handed around Kelley's hips, tugging the smaller girl closer. Gasping, Kelley deepens the kiss. The two pull back, and Kelley stands, grabbing one of Tobin's hands to lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Kelley lays on the bed, with Tobin wrapped around her. Tobin traces invisible patterns on the soft skin of Kelley's back. "I love you, Tobs" Kelley says, voice barely a whisper. Tobin thinks about how much happiness the small freckled defender has brought into her life. She silently thanks God for bringing Kelley into her life and says, "You are my Heaven." Kelley smiles and presses her lips into Tobin's neck. "Cheese ball."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably going to be a series of mush with little to no plot. But it kinda follows a timeline. So it's together, not separate stories. Enjoy.

Kelley rummages through her drawer for the fifth time, looking for her red Stanford shirt. "Tobin, have you seen my red shirt?" Tobin replies from the couch, "The Stanford one? Nope. Definitely not." Kelley reaches into the midfielders suitcase. Sure enough, her shirt is in Tobin's bag. Kelley walks over to where Tobin is watching TV. She leans over the back of the couch and presses her lips to the midfielders jaw. "Why are you packing the shirt you said you haven't seen," Kelley says. Tobin turns to look at the defender and says, "I can't sleep without your smell." Kelley smiles and hops over the back of the couch to sit in Tobin's lap. Kelley grabs Tobin's hand, interlocking their fingers. "How did I get so lucky with you Tobin," Kelley says. Tobin smiles softly and replies, "You deserve the world Kel. I'm just happy to be yours." Kelley smiles widely at Tobin, before pulling her in for a short kiss. Tobin shifts them unlit they are lying flat on the couch; Tobin's front pressed against Kelley's back. Tobin kisses the top of Kelley's head, then the pair fall asleep

* * *

 

Kelley wakes to the sound of soft snoring. She turns slowly, and studies Tobin's sleeping face. With her thumb, Kelley traces the line of Tobin's jaw, across her cheekbone, and her brow. "Love you Kel," Tobin mumbles in her sleep. Kelley's heart warms at the sleeping woman's words. With tears inher eyes Kelley replies,"I know."


End file.
